The worst idents in history
For those who don’t know what “idents” are, they are basically short clips that help identify a type of media. Even though this is supposed to be ITV’s opinion, you are allowed to add to this list. I am too lazy to add links, so you will need to look these up yourselves if you want to see them. These are in no particular order. Sky One “Egg” idents Sky One’s “Egg” idents were used from November 1997 to May 1998. Yeah, it was used for less than a year, and it is easy to see why. The music is horrible, and the whole idents are boring, especially compared to the “Tombstone” idents used from September 1996 to November 1997. Digital Cinema Media “Laughter” ident Digital Cinema Media are Cineworld, Vue and Odeon’s main promotion company, which was founded in 2008, and replaced the controversial Carlton Screen Advertising. In January 2013, they introduced three new idents; Amazement, Suspense and Laughter. One of these idents is used depending on what film you see, and you see the ident twice; it is the first or second clip seen when the screen comes on, and you see it again before the trailers begin. The Amazement and Suspense idents are alright, but drastically worse than the 2011 ident, but the Laughter ident is by far the worst. I mean, seriously. Go onto YouTube and search “dcm ident laughter”. What the hell am I watching? Were they on drugs when they made this? When I saw this in the cinema the first time, it freaked me out and I literally stopped going to the cinema for ages due to this horrifying thing. It was dropped in the beginning of 2014, but I saw it again when I saw Cars 2, so it looks like it has made an unwelcome return. I god hope this isn’t used for much longer. Nicktrition Oh boy... This is where the fun begins. Nicktrition was a brand which was seen during some advertisement breaks on Nickelodeon and Nick Jr. It was introduced sometime in Spring 2005. There are two idents from the original 2005 set, the opening and the closing one. The opening one features three Pac Man-like objects eating a lot of fruit. Suddenly, however, a pear comes, crushes one of the Pac Man thingys, and turns it into the “Nick” splat. This freaked me out as a kid. And the fun doesn’t stop there; after an incredibly dated clip of a kid making pizza, which probably had a £5 budget, the closing clip plays, which is even worse. Here, another pear comes, smudges the “Nick” splat, and several other pieces of fruit come and knock the words out of “Trition”. Not only is this ident disturbing, and made me stop watching Nick Jr., but they don’t even make sense. After spending years trying to find these, because I couldn’t remember the name of the brand, I stumbled across it in April 2017. The problem is, now every time I have a banana, I can’t stop thinking about this. Also, for those wondering, the original ident was dropped around 2008, and it is no longer a brand in the United Kingdom. From research, however, it does appear to still be a brand in other countries. BBC One ‘Oneness’ idents To be added